It's a Spy's World
by mortalhelix
Summary: They will both do anything to accomplish their mission and seduction is a spy's best weapon. Pity Heero didn't get the memo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

This piece has been Beta'd by the wonderful Vessa.

Pairing: Harry/Heero

**It's a Spy's World**

The mission was to retrieve documents. It was supposed to be a simple one-off job, in and out in time for breakfast. Heero wanted to get back to the others swiftly. They all felt the tension as the war seemed to be reaching a critical point. Just get the documents; mission accepted.

This 'simple' mission, however, was making Heero feel so damn frustrated. First of all, the information was incorrect; someone messed up the times of the guards' rounds, throwing him completely off. Second, the documents weren't where they were supposed to be and third, for some reason, everyone in the Oz laboratory was working late. The place was full. Heero felt like banging his head on the wall. It was so damn frustrating!

* * *

The mission was very easy for Harry to complete; magic made everything effortless. A few compulsion charms here, a few notice-me-nots there and voila! He was officially a 'scientist' working in Oz. Sometimes the work of an Unspeakable wasn't in the magical world. He had had no idea until he had made a career change after finishing the initial Auror training with Ron that he'd enjoy this type of work so much.

The ministry under Shacklebot wanted to have all schematic designs for advanced muggle technology that Harry could get his hands on. This was his last night here, having gotten everything he could. Copying Charms were dead useful to a spy like him. Harry smiled. He never thought he'd ever be in Snape's position yet here he was.

'_That man doesn't fit._' Harry jerked out of his thoughts as a man in _spandex_ shorts wearing a lab coat came walking toward him. The hallway was, for once, silent as only he and the mysterious man were present on this side of the building. The latest buzz about weapons herded everyone else to the A-quadrant of the compound where the weapons labs were.

'_He's cute. But he's walking like he's got a purpose... wait...'_ Sure enough, Harry could hear the distinct sound of booted feet, two sets coming from the north. He turned back to his fellow scientist and noticed he had frozen, blue eyes widening. Ye-up, he definitely did not belong. Well, it would be simply atrocious if he didn't help his fellow spy out, now wouldn't it?

"Hey there, I don't recall seeing you in this sector..." Harry called out in a jovial tone. "Which sector do you work for? Can I see some ID? With all the hub-bub over -mmmmph!" Harry's eyes widened. When had he gotten so close! And damn if this man didn't have steel arms! One was wrapped out his back, the other smothering his mouth. The man forcibly moved him to a closet door and after some fiddling with the door, got them both in the room.

He nearly slammed the door closed in his haste which made Harry cringe. The sound in the empty hallway would definitely be noticed. He crashed against the wall, with very cold blue eyes glaring into him. The man's deep accented voice spoke into his ear.

"Scream and I'll kill you." Harry raised an eyebrow unimpressed. His lack of reaction seemed to cause the unknown male some confusion. Especially when Harry licked his hand, and continued until the man removed it. He was going to retort something witty when the footsteps became quite loud, which prompted his kidnapper to replace his hand.

"You sure that guy matched the picture we got with the warning?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, he should be close by in one of the rooms then. Sounded like a door slammed shut. You take the left side; I'll take the right side."

"Got'cha."

The steps got closer, the man got tenser and Harry came up with a dumb plan. Well, at least his would be kidnapper was good looking. Before Harry could rethink his plan, he bit the kidnapper's hand forcibly enough to make him remove it and swiftly closed the distance between himself and the mysterious man. Lips connected and his kidnapper froze. Harry used his distraction to place his leg on the man's hip; the man's hand that had been around his back, got seized as well and placed on his thigh. The man's hand was now dangerously close to his ass.

The door-handle jiggled, so Harry moaned and pressed his lips closer to his mysterious kidnapper. The hand that had been on his mouth moments prior suddenly grabbed a fistful of hair and the man's lips started moving against his. This time, the moan Harry let out was real as his mouth opened and a talented tongue forced its way through. The hand near his ass suddenly groped him making Harry squeak.

The door opened.

"Oh! Oh god!.... um...... oh... shit... uh... s-sorry!" Harry disconnected his lips with a gasp.

"Rob! Oh I'm sorry!" he gushed to the guard, now attempting to disengage himself from his mysterious man.

"You see um... with all the excitement my boyfriend and I thought we could... well... slip away for a bit. He doesn't work here, he sometimes likes to... ya know..." he blushed on cue and continued "_surprise_ me at work." With the lie sufficiently in place, Harry moved out and around to fully face Rob, make a show of correcting his 'rumpled' clothing.

Harry turned to his newly dubbed boyfriend and patted his arm, making conversation.

"Damien, this is Rob, one of the night guards... Oh hi there, Billy!" He waved to the other night guard who was blushing at the inappropriate situation. Rob shifted guiltily and waved to _Damien_.

"Hey there... you know this is a secure facility... you're not really supposed to be here." Before Harry could respond that deep, dark, accented voice took up the next lie.

"My apologies, however... With both of us working, finding time to be together is... difficult." Rob nodded in sympathy.

"I'm still going to have to escort you out. Dr. Evans, it's good I ran into you as well. It's finally closing time." Harry smiled, shifting so that his hand could clasp onto Damien's.

"We'll be heading to the parking garage to pick up my car then." Rob nodded and motioned them to follow him. Billy closed the door behind them and they walked in silence to the elevator, where Billy left them and Rob continued on.

"It's kind late... did you still want dinner, Dammy?" Harry asked quietly as his faux-boyfriend removed his hand from his and instead wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Let's skip dinner." was huskily whispered in his ear as Damien's breath tickled the side of his neck. Harry bit his lip as he shuddered. For a moment, he could almost pretend this was real. Rob cleared his throat and Harry went red in embarrassment. His Damien only made a show of chuckling.

Finally the elevator rung and they reached the basement levels. Damien's hand twitched against his side as the man squeezed him closer to him. Harry fished in his pocket as he led the way.

"Rob? Will you get the gate?"

"Sure." The Guard ambled off as Harry found his keys. The other man was still following him here.

"You want to drive, Honey?" He glanced at his blue-eyed spy.

"Hn." Harry chuckled, handing over his keys to the surprised man.

"This way." Harry took him to the far back, where his silver Sunfire was parked. It was a piece of junk, but it served its function well.

* * *

Heero eyed the strange man he was following. He was still thinking about that kiss, those sinfully soft lips against his own. He was also mentally cursing himself for his mistakes. If this green-eyed handsome stranger hadn't bailed him out... the boyfriend card was genius, and the lie practically flawless. However, that also meant he now owed this Dr. Evans.

Blue eyes narrowed in thought as he clicked the doors open with the remote clicker and Evans got inside on the passenger side. Evans probably wasn't his real name either.

Heero put the key in the ignition, but was stopped by a slim almost dainty hand on his arm. He stared.

"Seatbelt, _Damien_. Also, don't peel out either, go slow and purposeful and remember to acknowledge Rob on your way out if you see him. Don't be suspicious. Play your role and we get out fine." Heero scowled at the diminutive creature next to him.

"I _know_" and proceeded to start the car. Heero was stony faced while his temporary partner was wearing a smile. When they came upon the gate, they saw the bumbling Rob motion them on through. Heero nodded to the man, while Evans smiled wider and waved.

They were out.

* * *

"I don't need to know your real name." Once they were clear, Harry began speaking. "Actually, this was my last night here anyways." He glanced sideways to his silent pseudo-boyfriend. Harry sighed.

"How old are you? Now that I have a better lock, you appear younger than I thought."

"15." Harry choked, unaware the man looking at him with a strange dark expression.

"Wah! I thought you were like... my age!" Harry turned to stare at the boy in astonishment. The boy scowled at him.

"You don't look much older-"

"I'm 23!" Damien's eyes widened.

"Hn." Harry started giggling.

"I feel like... like a pedophile. NOT that I am or anything! But um... yeah. Wow."

There was silence in the car for awhile as Damien just kept driving with no direction. He was contemplating how to get rid of his witness.

"Does that mean you've never had an orgasm, then?" Harry was forced to hold onto his seat as the car abruptly swerved. The mistake was quickly corrected, but Damien was now wearing a healthy blush on his face.

"... This is going to sound strange but... I'm horny-" the car swerved again, but Harry was expecting it. "-partly due to that kiss and partly because you're the sexiest guy I've ever seen and I want to pay you back for... not exposing us I guess."

"What're you-"

"Just keep driving, anywhere really." Harry undid his seatbelt and shimmied and bent over so that his face was level with his newest partner's groin. He heard the man's breath hitch as he lowered his shorts down slowly, and freed his cock from its confines. He rubbed and caressed the thick penis before him. Harry was practically drooling. He might be a boy, but he was already well-endowed. He glanced upwards into blue eyes.

Harry's unfortunate victim was breathing heavily already, knuckled white as he clenched the steering wheel. He also noticed that they were slowing down; instead of remaining on the highway, they had, judging by the buildings they were passing, gone into a residential area.

"Eyes on the road..." whispered, before turning his attention back to the throbbing cock in his hand. Damien had gotten hard fast, a sign that Harry's suspicions of the boy being a virgin were correct. Harry started licking the tempting morsel before him, before completely engulfing the head and sliding it into his mouth. He moaned in bliss as the thick cock slide in and out, his tongue caressed every surface of that penis he could reach.

"Thisss... isn't necessary-ah!" The car had stopped somewhere, and Damien threw his head back as his hips started thrusting as much as the seatbelt would allow. His hand came down and grabbed a fistful of hair as he guided the motions of Harry to move faster and faster. Small gasps came out from him, and when Harry finally went and deep-throated him, the steering wheel bent in his hand and he came with a small cry.

Harry swallowed everything, sucking away at him like a deprived, starving man. He was gasping for breath as he gently put _Damien_ away in his shorts once more. The blue eyed man was still in his high, so Harry quickly exited the car.

* * *

When Heero finally came too, Evans was hanging out at the passenger side window smiling. Heero nearly cursed himself for losing control and his awareness of his surroundings. Evans could have killed him right there!

"Consider that my thank you and my 'you'll never forget this moment' goodbye. Life's short, especially in a war. Find someone to share it with, kiddo. Oh... I don't need that car anymore, you can have it." The door slammed shut and Evans disappeared into the night.

Heero sat there in his new car, bewildered. What the hell had just happened? Why didn't he even pull his gun on Evans? What about the mission, all he to do was get those documents- The documents! Heero frantically searched his stolen white lab-coat for those files only to feel the blood rush from his head in dawning horror.

Evans had taken the files!

* * *

"Now, what were you up to....? Wait, these are designs for the Tallgeese!" Harry paused in a darkened alleyway in thought.

"Does this make my Damien... a Gundam pilot?" Harry stood there for a few moments before grinning maniacally.

"Score! Wait 'till I tell Hermione!"

* * *

"So wait, let me get this straight... you failed the mission... because some other spy managed to pick pocket you?"

If looks could kill, or cause annoying braided pilots to spontaneously combust, said laughing braided pilot would so be dead right now! Heero glared harder at him, but the look was ruined as his cheeks pinked in memory of _how_ the files had been stolen.


End file.
